


Peace, Love, and Happiness

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the new King of Hell and Dean has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace, Love, and Happiness

People often forget that the very first demons were angels once. They also forget that not all angels who fall become human, some fall further than others. Grace gets transmuted and what was once sacred becomes profane. So, it really wasn't that hard for Castiel to follow Dean once Dean had made the choice to follow Sam.

His welcome was both more than he'd been hoping for and less than he'd wanted. Dean had greeted him with open arms and bloody kisses. Sam had glared in rage from behind his brother as Castiel returned Dean's kisses and then stormed out of the room. Once Dean noticed his brother's absence he had merely shrugged and said, "He'll get over it."

The silent battle between Sam and Castiel over Dean raged as Dean attempted to teach Castiel the true beauty to be found in torture. It ended only when Castiel showed as little talent for the act as Sam did, he was technically quite good, but his heart wasn't in it. Dean had been disappointed, but then suggested, "Hey, maybe Sam can find something for you to do around here, besides being naked and chained to my bed. Unless you want to stay naked and chained to my bed."

The idea was tempting, but Castiel figured he'd eventually get bored with it. In the end he took Dean's suggestion and went to Sam, which turned out to be one of Dean's best ideas. Even the ruler of a new Hell needed to be organized. And thus Castiel became the personal assistant to new Devil and to everyone's (but Dean's) shock it was a good arrangement.

From there it was only logical that Dean should have a turn at being naked and chained to the bed. They used Sam's since it was bigger. Which was how, even though Hell had literally come to Earth, the Winchesters finally found peace, love, and happiness.


End file.
